I'm with you
by Hotchpotch
Summary: YAOI Songfic SasuNaru... Sur un pont en pleine nuit...


**Titre :** I'm with you

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Songfic sur SasuNaru

**Disclaimer : **Je les veux XD ! Je les veux XD ! Je les veux XD ! SasuNaru : Mais tu ne nous auras pas :p !  
La chanson est de Avril Lavigne, sans doute ma préférée de l'album ;p

**Note :** Wé, j'ai quand même réussi à le faire ce yaoi XD ! Ca n'a pas été facile, croyez moi. Je le dédicace donc à Baka à qui je l'avais promis XD !

* * *

**I'm with you**

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

C'est la nuit... La pluie a commencé à tomber, d'abord tout doucement, comme un voile se déposant sur le visage pâle tourné vers la lune, puis elle s'est mise à s'abattre à torrent, comme les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de l'enfant. Car ce n'est encore qu'un enfant malgré les blessures que lui a infligé la vie. Il pleure en silence, lorsque personne ne le regarde. Les gouttes de pluie tombant dans l'eau de la rivière chantent une mélodie douce et claire mais il ne l'entend pas. Debout sur le pont, son regard se perd dans les profondeurs des eaux noires, sous lui. Le froid envahi son corps mais il ne le sens pas. Comme tout les soirs, il attend. Mais il n'y a que le silence autour de lui, qui s'immisce en lui comme une lame, inéluctablement.

_Is anyone tryin' to find me ?_

_Won't somebody come take me home ?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

L'eau coule les longs de ses longues mèches brunes comme la nuit, descendent le long des son cou. Il est trempé mais n'en à rien à faire.

Et tout à coup, la pluie s'arrête, sans crier gare. Un vent tiède et doux envahi l'atmosphère, chassant la fraîcheur qui l'enveloppe. Tout au fond de lui-même, il ne sent pas changement. Ses larmes continuent de couler, inexorablement. Au fond de lui, il veux croire que quelqu'un pense à lui et qu'il n'est pas seul. Alors, il attend comme chaque nuit, que cette personne vienne un jour lui prendre la main et lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Mais revenant à la réalité, il sait qu'il n'y a personne...

_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know _

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tout près de là, une personne pense à lui et le voit chaque soir sur ce pont. Et ce soir, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'entend pas s'approcher, il n'entend pas ses pas avancer doucement, hésiter un instant. Il ne se retourne pas et ne voit pas les cheveux blonds que le vent tiède de cette nuit a apporté, balayer des joues halées d'un jeune garçon. Il ne voit pas ses yeux bleus, que la nuit ne peut cacher. Mais il murmure en sentant un souffle dans son cou, dans un soupir d'espoir : "Naruto..."

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_Oh, I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing ?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Des bras l'entourent soudain avec une tendresse et une douceur qu'il ne connaît plus depuis des années. Il a oublié à quel point il en a besoin. Son cœur fait un bond lorsqu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas un rêve et que la voix qui murmure son nom est bien réelle. Une main caresse ses joues humides de larmes et de pluies mêlées. Un frisson traverse son corps, mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Il ose enfin se tourner et regarder en face les immenses yeux bleus qui l'observent avec une telle tendresse qu'il ne peut en détacher les siens. Dans un murmure, il prononce son nom et le visage si proche se rapproche de lui doucement. Il sent des baisers légers se déposer sur son visage puis sur ses lèvres. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il ne sait plus si ce sont des larmes de joie ou de tristesse.

_Is anyone tryin' to find me ?_

_Won't somebody come take me home ?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

Leurs doigts se mêlent, comme leur souffle et leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, Naruto lui prend la main. Son souffle se fait haletant et Sasuke voit dans son regard un désir à peine contenu. Son cœur se gonfle d'amour pour celui qui est enfin venu à lui. Ses doigts caresse les lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto se penche vers lui et contre ses lèvres, lui murmure : "Rentrons à la maison".

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_Oh, I'm with you

* * *

_

Yami Shino :  
Mé non mé non, il l'a bien cherché aussi (lol) !

Baka :  
Je t'en refais une autre dès que je peux, c'est promis !

Ffelinna :  
Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tout de suite penser à eux quand j'ai entendu la chanson, mais j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire un yaoi (merci Baka pour me l'avoir demandé) ! De rien de rien pour les compliments, tu sais que j'adore ce que tu écris.

Goku67 :  
Quand je suis en état de gagatitude, j'écris ce genre de fic en une seule traite. Gaga powaaa moi j'dis 

Guardianlegend :  
Eh bien, je sais pas (lol) !

Cassy-chan :  
C'est qui Bloody (loool) ? Merci


End file.
